Roll-formed metal buildings as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,842,647, 3,902,288, 3,967,430, and 4,120,123 have been found to be particularly useful in a variety of industrial, commercial, agricultural and institutional applications. A significant advantage of roll-formed metal buildings is that the cost can be substantially reduced by decentralized manufacturing using portable roll-forming apparatus.
In an earlier filed application Ser. No. 89,100 filed Oct. 29, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,858 there is disclosed solar energy collecting apparatus for use on new or existing conventional flat-roof buildings wherein the solar collector also serves as a weather membrane to reduce costs and increase structural strength. The solar energy collecting apparatus of the present invention has the advantage of using decentralized roll-forming apparatus and is structurally integrated into the above referred to building to make this building, and similar structure having a U-shaped exterior profile, solar active.